


Bumps and Mishaps

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true friend is shown after a bullpen accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps and Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta ds_Tiff, thanks to you this story has life and your ideas really helped me. Hugs my friend.

Bumps and Mishaps

 

 

It happened so fast that if you blinked you'd have missed it. Detective Dewey was celebrating nailing the scumbag he'd been after and it was all thanks to one Ray Kowalski who had given him an offhanded tip which led to the guy’s arrest.

In celebrating, Dewey threw a ball to Ray saying, “Good going man!” and laughing as he threw it playfully.

Laughing back, Ray went to catch it only to lose his balance, hitting his head and knocking himself out.

Dewey ran over to help, as did Frannie, only to have Ray wake up and scramble under his desk screaming, “I WANT MY MOMMY!” over and over, with tears as big as saucers streaming down his face.

Thinking his was joking Frannie reached out to him, “Come on Ray, don't be silly, let me look at that cut on your head.”

Hugging his legs he cried harder, looking into her eyes, now whispering in hiccups, “I want my Mommy.” 

Looking to Dewey for help she was now very worried that something was badly wrong.

Putting a smile on his face Dewey tried, “Hey man, come on, you’re freaking Frannie out, come out and let us look at that cut. I am sorry about throwing the ball so hard.”

It didn't work as Ray just sat there crying his heart out. Luckily at that moment his partner and friend, Benton Fraser and Diefenbaker arrived to see all the commotion. 

Approaching the group Fraser spoke in a concerned voice, “Is everything alright?” he asked while Dief nudged Ray.

Taking the Mountie by the arm Frannie explained what had happened. “Frase, Ray hit his head and when he came to he just went under his desk and started yelling for his Mom, and now he won't come out.”

Nodding as he was listening to her, Fraser patted her hand and crouched down to his friend. Once level with the blond he smiled at the blue frightened eyes that looked back at him, “Hello there, I’m Benton Fraser and this is Diefenbaker, what's your name?”

Frannie and Dewey looked at each other along with Lieutenant Welsh who had joined them, wondering why Fraser was asking that as they were friends and partners. 

In a shaky voice he answered, “S-S-Stanley Raymond Kowalski.”

Keeping his voice soft, Fraser spoke again. “That's quite an unusual name, what do you like to be called?” 

“Ray, I like to be called Ray,” he replied, wiping his tears.

“OK Ray, you can call me Ben. Will you please come out so I can tend to the wound on your head?”

Biting his lip unsure Ray nodded, coming out, “OK Ben.”

Sitting on the chair while Ben cleaned and bandaged the cut on his head, he looked around with worried eyes.

Trying to distracted him, Fraser asked, “Ray what age are you?”

Screwing up his nose at the smell of the stuff that the Mountie was using on his cut, Ray replied, “Three, I'm three and I want my Mommy, Ben will you call my Mommy?”

Looking into his eyes Fraser smiled, “Yes Ray of course I will, I will ask her to meet us at the doctors OK? I want the doctor to take a photograph of your brain to make sure that you are OK after hitting your head, would that be alright?”

With wide eyes Ray looked back at the man in red, “A photo of my brain?”

“Is that OK? I will call your Mum from there for you,”continued Fraser, nodding.

Ducking his head and sinking his fingers into Dief's fur, who was sticking close to his pack-mate knowing some was wrong, Ray said, “OK Ben, that's OK.”

Smiling now Ben placed a hand on his shoulder. “Very good Ray, just wait right here while I let the Lieutenant know where we are going and I fetch the car keys.”

Ray watched what to him at the moment were the grown-ups talking, but just concentrated on the wolf who was sticking by his side. 

Frannie moved to the Mountie’s side taking him by the arm, “How did you know to ask those questions Frase?”

Rubbing his eyebrow, Fraser replied, “I've seen similar cases and I could tell by his eyes that it wasn't quite Ray, what I mean is the grown up Ray, that is.”

Welsh frowned, “Ya but how? I mean I couldn't tell?”

Going into lecture mode, Fraser began, “Well you see it had to do with his pupils and the inflections in his voice...”

Holding up a hand the Lieutenant stopped him, “That's OK, just take him to the hospital and don't leave his side until he is my Detective again, is that understood? Don't worry I’ll clear it with Thatcher.” 

Fraser nodded and stood tall as if snapping to attention. “Understood Sir.”

Dewey stopped him before he left, “Fraser, will he be OK? This is all my fault.”

Trying to reassure the Detective, Fraser replied, “I'm sure he will be fine Detective Dewey, it was an accident.” Making his way over to a frightened Ray, he said, “Shall we Ray?”

Getting off the chair Ray grabbed his hand like a child would grab his mother’s or father’s, “Yes Ben.”

A little red faced at the hand in his, Fraser carried on walking, knowing that Ray was three in his head and not a grown man. He just hoped all would be OK. 

Just as they reached the car Frannie caught up with them, “Wait up Frase, Harding said that I could go with you to the hospital for support.”

Showing relief on his face at that, Fraser replied, “Thank you kindly Francesca, that would be wonderful.”

Getting into the car Ray sat in the back with Diefenbaker, even having to get Fraser to fasten his seatbelt for him. 

On the drive to the hospital, listening to Ray's hiccuping quiet sobs was breaking their hearts. Whatever was wrong they prayed that it wouldn't last long. 

Luckily by the time they reached the hospital a doctor was waiting for them as Welsh had rung ahead letting them know what had happened and who was coming. 

They were met by a friendly female doctor, “Hi there I’m Dr Tiffany Smith, is this my patient Ray Kowalski?”

Still holding Ray's hand along with Frannie, Ben answered, “Ye Ma’am it is.” 

Smiling at the blond whose eyes were red rimmed from crying, the doctor said, “Hello there Ray, I am going to be looking after you, is that OK?”

Taking a shuddering breath, “Y-y-yes doc.”

Nodding, she brought them down to the end cubicle, “There you go, I’ll be right with you to do the tests OK?”

While sitting on the bed Ray let the doctor examine him, “Ray do you remember what happened to you?” asked Dr Smith.

Shaking his head, “No...no I don't, will you call my Mommy please?”

The Doctor smiled at him, “I think your friend Frannie is doing that right now for you, isn't she Constable Fraser?”

“Oh yes Dr Smith, yes she is,” he responded.

Frannie came back from making the call and motioned Fraser outside, “Frase, they are not there, they are out of town until Monday. They are at a friend's son's wedding in New Mexico.”

Rubbing his forehead, Fraser said, “Oh dear, Ray, will be rather upset. I shall look after him, I promised Lieutenant Welsh, besides I am his partner and friend and he would do the same for me.”

Patting his arm, Francesca replied, “I know that you will and if you need my help I’ll be there and I promise no funny business OK!” she added a wink to make sure he knew that she was joking light-heartedly.

Ducking his head and blushing, Fraser mumbled, “Thank you Francesca.” 

The doctor came to take them for the scans and Fraser went along with Ray as he had a death grip on his hand. Looking at the huge machine his eyes widened. Moving closer to Ben he asked “What is that Ben?”

Speaking in a soft voice, Fraser explained, “That is a CAT scan machine Ray, it will take photographs of your brain just like I was telling you.”

Ray nodded. “OK, can I keep the photo?”

The nurse answered sweetly, “I'll make you a copy my dear, now don't worry, the machine is a little noisy, but we will give you headphones with music OK?”

Still looking frightened Ray asked the nurse, “Can Ben stay with me?”

Guiding him to sit on the table, “Of course he can hold your foot to let you know that he is with you, he has to wear a funny heavy jacket though.”

Ben had to admit that Ray handled the situation very well considering how frightened his three year old mind was as he took it all in, he was so very proud of him. 

After the scan was done they went back to the cubicle, waiting for the doctor to return.

As was normal for Ray he could not stay still, looking around his eyes focused on a machine. Pointing at it he asked, “Ben what's that do?”

Looking over to what Ray was pointing at he explained, “That is a heart monitor Ray, it monitors your heart rate.” 

Nodding and listening he pointed to something else, “What's that one do Ben?”

“That is a blood pressure monitor and it measures your blood pressure,” the Mountie answered. 

Looking again Ray pointed and asked, “Hmmm...OK and what does that tube thing do Ben?” he asked once more. 

Looking at what Ray had pointed at he gave a small smile at the phrase his friend had used, 'Tube Thing', that was just like Ray. Finally answering him, Fraser explained, “That will give you oxygen if you need it.”

Before Ray could ask any more questions the Dr Smith came back, calling Ben and Frannie out, normally she would tell the patient as well but this was different. The doctor explained the results to them, “Everything seems normal except for the memory, which will return to normal in time. How much time I don't know. Just keep him in familiar places and around people that he knows as an adult and from growing up and that may help him recover.”

After listening to the doctor Fraser asked, “Will he need any medication or further treatment?”

Nodding, the doctor replied, “Yes, I will prescribe pain killers and as for any other treatment no, he was lucky there were no cracks to the skull or bleeding internally. Just like I was saying, keep him in a familiar setting and that should help him. If he changes, or you become concerned please feel free to bring him right back.”

Thanking the doctor they made their way back in to Ray, “Hey Ray,” Frannie spoke as gently as she could.

Looking into her brown eyes he asked, biting his lip, “Did you call my Mommy?”

Taking his hand in hers, “Yes I did Ray, but she is out of town at a wedding. But she will be home on Monday and until then Frase here and Diefenbaker will be looking after you, is that OK?”

Still biting his lip he answered shakily, “O...o...OK, that's OK.”

Now looking at Ben he asked, “Ben, I’m hungry can we get Mac-a-D’s please?”

Smiling as that sounded so like Ray, Fraser answered, “Yes Ray, we can, come on and let us take you home.”

Hopping off the bed Ray took both of their hands as they led him out, what was to happen next none of them knew. Only time would tell if they would get the Ray Kowalski they knew back. 

Dropping off Frannie at her car they made their way to get the food that Ray had asked for. Fraser couldn't help looking at him in the rear-view mirror, he looked so lost, those pale blue eye were just staring out the window with his fingers absent mindedly running through Dief's fur. 

They pulled up to the drive-thru and placed their orders, Ray wanted his usual a cheeseburger with curly fries. Fraser himself got a chicken McSandwich with fries and of course he couldn't leave out Diefenbaker so he got him chicken nuggets, which seemed to make him happy as they set off once more for Ray's apartment. 

Getting Ray up the stairs was an adventure in itself. It was like walking up with Question Man. They just kept on coming one after the other. “Ben what's that? Ben why is the sky blue? Ben..,Ben...Ben...”

Shaking his head and laughing as he opened the door, Fraser explained, “You see Ray, the sky is blue because, the white light of the Sun consists of many wavelengths. When seen separately, each wavelength corresponds with a different colour. The air molecules and particles of matter that make up our atmosphere scatter some of the Sun's light as it travels to Earth, especially the shorter wavelengths that give us the colour blue. Coming to us from all angles in the sky, these light waves make the sky appear blue.”

Ray sat at the table and he actually looked like he was listening, “Really that's cool Ben.”

After washing their hands they sat down to eat, half way through the meal the injured man stopped and looked deep into the other man's eyes asking, “Will I get my memory back?”

Pausing with the food halfway to his mouth Fraser put it back down, “I have every faith that you will Ray and I won't stop until you do.”

Showing a whopper of a smile at that answer, Ray said, “Thank you,” and with that they tucked back into their food.

It had been a very stressful day and they were all very tired and needed to get some sleep. Tucking Ray into bed felt strange, but he had to remind himself that it was a three year old in his head and a three year old gets tucked into bed to make them feel safe. 

Diefenbaker jumped up on the bed and snuggled into to his injured pack-mate, with a nod of approval from his other one he put his head on the blonds shoulder. It wasn't long before the tired body of the man in the bed fell asleep. 

Leaving the door slightly open Ben made his way to the couch to sleep. He felt so out of his depth and feared that he would fail and let his friend and partner down.

Sometime during the night he woke to the feel of someone watching him. Opening his eyes he found Ray standing there quietly sobbing. 

Sitting up he asked, “What's the matter Ray?”

Wiping at his face to brush the tears away, Ray replied, “I had a bad dream, will you tell me a story please?”

Guiding him back to bed with an arm around his shoulder, Fraser said, “Yes of course I will.” 

Tucking him back in along with Diefenbaker Fraser found that Ray didn't want to talk about his bad dream he just wanted a story.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he began, “One upon a time there was a Mountie and a wolf whose best friend was a Chicago Detective named Ray Kowalski. Now the Mountie had to go home and help his sister, but he got lost on the way. So the brave Detective found out and got his other best friend, also named Ray, to help find him. They had great adventures trying to find him as they never did that by themselves. They drove a dog sled and rode on skis and even lit camp fires to keep warm. It all worked out as they found their friend and brought him home, because friends never give up on their friends no matter what.”

When Fraser looked down at his friend in the bed and saw that he was fast asleep with a smile on his face.

Leaving the room he whispered, “I'll never give up on you Ray, never.”

The next morning Fraser looked up at the sound of footsteps. Ray had woken up and made his way to the kitchen. The sight of him brought a smile to edges of the other man's lips. The blond hair was flat on one side and sticking every which way on the other and the side of his face was all pillow creased from sleep. 

Fraser placed the breakfast on the table as he greeted the sleepy looking man. “Good morning Ray, how are you feeling this morning?”

With a yawn and stretch, he replied, “M'tired and my head hurts.”

Frowning, Fraser asked, “What kind of pain is it, is it a headache or does the wound hurt?”

Thinking for a moment about his answer, Ray replied, “I have a headache and my cut still hurts.”

Sitting down Fraser reassured him, “Don't worry, I’ll make you a pain killer and I will change your bandage, so you will feel much better. Eat your breakfast while I gather everything that I need and I will put some powdered horn on your cut to prevent scarring and infection”

Nodding Ray tucked into his breakfast, while his best friend went to get the supplies, a memory came to him that the powdered horn was going to smell bad, he hoped that he was right and it would be the first of many to come back. He wouldn't tell his friend how frightened he was that he was going to be stuck at three years old forever. 

Once Fraser had tended to Ray's wounds and headache he settled down to eat his own breakfast. Taking the opportunity he asked, “I was thinking that we could perhaps visit your local grocery store and maybe the park where we patrol regularly, as that may jog your memory a bit?”

Ray smiled at the idea, “Sure Ben, that would be cool.”

It took a while for them to leave the apartment as Ben wanted to make sure that Ray's headache was gone as he didn't want to over stress him as it could harm what they were trying to do.

On the journey to the store he did his best to engage in conversation about stuff that his partner was into, to see if it would help with getting his memory back. He talked about the car, the Cubs and the Blackhawks. Only some of it was making the blond listen as he was more interested in seeing what was going on outside the car window. 

The grocery store was an experience that Ben would never forget. Ray couldn't understand why he couldn't ride in the shopping cart and then the near tantrum when he was refused too much candy. The Mountie was never so pleased to leave a store as much in his whole life and that included the time he got lost in the lingerie section at Macy's 

They decided to take the shopping back to the apartment before going to the park for phase two of getting Ray Kowalski the grown-up back. 

Since the park was so close to Ray's apartment they decided to walk. So after packing a picnic they set off, Fraser was hoping that sitting and eating at the same spot they had when they had that camp-fire might help in some way. 

While walking Ben talked about their surroundings, “This is Anna's Bakery, you always buy your pastries from there, does it look familiar?”

Glancing at the shop Ray bit his lip, shaking his head sadly, “No, but the smell is, I like the chocolate ones don't I?”

Nodding with a smile, Fraser answered, “Yes, that's right, why don't we buy some and take them with us?”

Entering the shop they were greeted by a very kindly grey haired lady, “Oh my favourite boys and how are we today?”

Taking off his hat Ben greeted her, “I'm very well thank you, Ray on the other hand has suffered a head injury and currently believes that he is three years old. So we are going to familiar places to jog his memory.”

The lady turned her motherly eyes on the young man, “Ray my dear boy, I am so sorry. If I can help I will. I tell you what, why don't I fill a box with all your favourites and we will see if that helps you OK?”

Smiling back at her Ray’s eyes shone at the idea, “Thank you.”

Patting his arm she went back around the counter and began filling up a big box with all kinds of pastries not forgetting the healthy ones for the Mountie and Diefenbaker. 

When Ben went to pay she refused, only wanting to help the young man to get his memory back to the way he was. Thanking her they set off once again for the park, with Diefenbaker never going far ahead, always making sure his injured pack-mate was close and safe. 

Entering the park Ben began speaking again, “This is one of the parks that we patrol as a favour regularly and we always vary our route so as to keep it fresh. On that far corner is where we camped once and I told you the story of Lou Skagnetti.”

Ray chuckled, “That's a funny name.” 

Shaking his head, Fraser was laughing as well, “You thought so at the time as well. Shall we sit here and eat some of the food to see if that helps at all?”

Thinking for a moment Ray agreed and they spread out the blanket and sat down. It was a beautiful day and so it was nice to sit and eat for a bit and take in the sights and sounds that surrounded them.

After a little while Ray turned to Ben and asked, “Did you make me spaghetti on the fire the last time?”

Hope rose in Fraser’s chest at Ray's words, “Yes, I did, you remember that?”

Ray shrugged his shoulders, “Kinda, but that's all, sorry Ben.”

Placing an arm around his shoulder, Fraser said, “It's alright Ray, don't worry, you are slowly getting it back and some is better then nothing.”

Leaning in Ray gave back a half hug of thanks to his friend before finishing off his food. 

Once again they began to walk, coming across the children's play area and as soon as Ray spotted the swings he was off and running, jumping onto the swing and shouting, “Push me Ben, push me!” 

All the parents there were looking at him worried just in case that he was some kind of nut, but one mother recognised him and knew something must be wrong with him, so reassured the others that he was OK to be around the children. 

Ben hadn't the heart to explain to him that he couldn't be on the swing, so began to push him for a bit. The delight on his face made others around them smile as well.

Tiring of the swing Ray made for the monkey bars leaving Ben to sit on a bench watching.

A little girl stood in front of the blond with her hands on her hips, “You’re to big for this, this is for little kids.”

In his childlike voice he replied, “I am a little kid!”

Frowning at him, the girl replied, “No you’re not, you’re a grown-up.”

Ray pulled a face back at her, “Am too a kid!”

Stamping her feet, she said, “You’re not, I am telling on you mister.”

Sticking his tongue out at her Ray went to pull her plaits only to be stopped by Ben, “Ray what on earth are you doing, apologise immediately to the young lady.”

Folding his arms and pouting, Ray said, “No, she said I was a grown-up.”

Using his best Mountie voice now, “Ray, say sorry, or I will take you home and you will get no ice-cream.”

Sighing he lifted his head towards the little girl, “Sorry,” then turning to Ben, “Now are you happy?”

Nodding after getting a feel for what Ray's parents must have went through, Fraser said, “Thank you, now five more minutes and we have to go home as I think that your mum is phoning tonight.”

Unfolding his arms Ray went back playing, saying, “Alright I guess.”

While Ray went back to playing, Ben sat back down thinking that this was going to be harder then he expected it to be.

When it came time to leave Ray refused so Ben found himself chasing him all over the play area. Up and down ladders and slides, across rope bridges and around the swings. Only catching him when Ray tripped over and fell scraping his knee and bursting into tears. 

Picking him up Fraser cleaned his cuts making sure that he knew that he wasn't mad at him. Buying him an ice-cream to calm him down proved messy and cleaning that up took more work then you think as it got everywhere.

It was around eight that evening when the phone rang, picking up the dark haired man spoke, “Kowalski residence, Benton Fraser speaking how may I help you?”

Smiling at the polite tone of the man, a female voice answered, “Hello Benton, it's Barbara, how is my Stanley?”

Fraser was delighted to hear from her, “Hello Mrs Kowalski, Ray is doing much better. Some little bits of memory are coming back. Would you like to speak with him ma’am?” 

Barbara was overjoyed at the news, “Oh yes please Benton, I would love to talk to him.”

Waving Ray over from watching cartoons, Fraser called out, “Ray your Mum would like to speak with you.”

Ray ran to the phone, “Mum...Mum when are you coming home?”

Speaking softly, Barbara replied,. “Soon son, we just have to wait for or flight dear, as there are no planes leaving until Monday.”

In a childlike voice, Ray said, “OK Mum, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, is Benton taking good care of you?” she asked.

Nodding even though she couldn't see him, he replied, “Yup and Dief, we went to the park today and Ben had to follow me, but then I fell and he caught me.”

Shaking her head, Barbara asked, “Why was he following you?”

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Ray explained, “Because, it was time to go home and I didn't want to coz I was having too much fun.”

Barbara was trying not to laugh, “Stanley, you are to do what Benton tells you to OK. He is trying to help you get your memory back alright?”

Sighing even deeper, Ray’s lip was trembling, “OK Mum, love you.”

Smiling now, Barbara said, “Love you too Stanley, night...night.”

After hanging up they had some supper before going to bed and once again he had a bad dream, so Ben lay on top of the covers on the other side of the bed and read him a story before falling asleep where he lay, still holding the book.

He woke to see Ray still asleep with Diefenbaker at his side with Ray's arm around the white fur. Today they were going to be visiting the 2-7 and maybe that would prove more fruitful and once more only time would tell. 

Sunday morning started off just like Saturday morning had, Ray came out dressed in his sleepwear with his hair flat on one side and sticking up wildly on the other and yet again the side of his face was pillow creased from sleep.

Smiling fondly at the sight of him Fraser motioned to the table, “Breakfast is served, its your favourite, 'Lucky Charms', although I do wish that you would eat something more healthy, after all breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

It was clear that the young man wasn't listening as he sat munching on said cereal with milk dribbling down his chin. Hanging his head in amusement Fraser sat down to eat his own, while Dief happily tucked into his.

While getting dressed to go visit the 2-7, Fraser suggested that Ray wear his shoulder holster with and unloaded gun of course, so the feel and weight of it might help when entering where he worked.

Standing in front of the mirror the Detective stared at himself when Ben walked up behind him.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Fraser asked, “Are you alright Ray?”

Ray nodded, but couldn’t hide his nerves, “M'good Ben.”

Showing a kind smile, Fraser said, “Don't worry Ray, I won't leave you alone and if you feel it’s too much for you just say and we will leave right away alright?”

With relief on his face Ray put on his jacket that he normally wore to work and walked out with Ben and Dief at his heels.

The drive to the 2-7 was done explaining all about what he was going to see when he got there, “You are going to meet your friends and work colleagues. Your superior officer is Lieutenant Welsh, other Detectives there are Detective Thomas Dewey and Detective Jack Huey. Your sister, well who you call your sister, Francesca Vecchio is the Civilian Aid at the 2-7.”

Ray listened nodding from time to time while looking out the window of the car. Now and then flashes of memory hit him, sign posts, or a building struck a chord with him. 

Diefenbaker placed his head on Ray's shoulder whining in sympathy, making them both smile and Ray rubbed his head in thanks.

Parking in their usual parking space they headed in with the young man glued to the Mountie’s side afraid of all the people rushing around him and some bumping into him as they passed with the added loud noise nearly causing him to run back out the door. 

The desk sergeant on spotted Ray and shouted over, “Hey Detective Kowalski, good to see you!”

Waving a hand at her Ray moved along with his friend, making their way up the stairs saying hello to people now and then.

Finally entering the bullpen where he worked he stood for a moment, just looking around him and taking it all in.

People were afraid to come over but Frannie decided to, coming over with a smile on her face, “Hi Ray, good to see you and how are you today?”

Turning his blue eyes to her, “Fine, Frannie is this where I work?”

Taking him by the arm she led him to his desk, “Yes it is and this is your desk”

Looking at his desk then back to her and Ben, he replied, “It’s all messy.”

Laughing she patted his arm, “That's what you call organised.”

As the day wore on each Detective came and spoke with him and not just about work, but what they did on their free time for fun as well.

Dewey was the most nervous as he still blamed himself, but they both told him it was just an accident and not to worry about it.

The last person to speak with him before they left that evening was Lieutenant Welsh, “Ray, it’s really good to see you. I need my best Detective and my friend back so I hope that you get better fast and if you need anything you call me OK?”

Shaking his hand the blond smiled and automatically said, Sure Lieu,” turning to Ben then he said, “Come on Ben, pitter patter.”

Saying their goodbyes they left, picking up dinner on the way home as they would be going to bed early as they were picking up Ray's mum the next day. 

Lieutenant Welsh stood at his office door watching the pair leave, his men would always be very important to him and he would do anything to protect them no matter the cost. 

Ray had been quiet all through dinner and Fraser and Dief missed his usual chatter and quite frankly they were both worried.

The pain in the blonde’s head throbbed again making him hold the side of his head to try and help ease the pain in it.

Noticing this, Fraser came around the table and crouched next to his friend, “Ray is your headache getting worse?”

Nodding still holding his head, Ray replied, “Ya it hurts, can you make it stop Ben?”

Patting his knee, Fraser said, “I'll make you two pain killers since the pain is that bad. Why don’t you go into bed while I make it for you, alright?” Turning to Dief he asked, “Dief go with Ray and keep an eye on him for me please?”

With a 'yip' of conformation Dief followed him into the bedroom. 

By the time the pain killers were ready Ray was in the bed sitting up. Taking the medication he drank it down and pulled a face at the taste.

Taking the now empty glass from Ray, Fraser turned his worried eyes to his friend, “Ray why don't you lie down now and I will put a cold cloth on your forehead.”

Lying down Ray closed his eyes only flinching slightly when the cold cloth touched his skin.

Ben sat by his side until he was sure that he had fallen asleep. Once he was Fraser went and cleaned up as best he could before returning to sleep on the other side of the bed, not wanting to leave his side in case something happened during the night. 

It turned out to be a very restless night with with Ray waking up many times, sometimes crying from the pain in his head. Ben had considered taking him back to the hospital, but had been warned that this kind of pain was to be expected. So all he could do was to be there, give pain medication when he could, or a cold cloth, but he also found himself holding the slender man to let him know that he was there for him and not to be afraid. 

All were exhausted the next morning as they sat and ate a small breakfast. They were to do a small shop before going to pick up Ray's Mum. There was a mix of excitement and nervousness at the thought of it for both of him. 

Excitement because she was Ray’s Mum and he loved her and nervousness because Ben didn't want to fail her in the way he was looking after her son. 

On the way to the car after dropping off the groceries they had bought, Ray asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, “Ben, is my Mum really coming home today?”

Smiling at the worried blue eyes that looked at him, Fraser replied, “Yes Ray, we are on our way now to collect her. Remember she told us to meet her at the café across from the train station.”

Ray nodded, “Oh ya, greatness!”

Getting into the car hope rose in Fraser's chest, more of Ray's sayings, the Ray he knew was creeping out and maybe that was a sign that the grown-up Ray would be back to them very soon. 

Parking the car they made their way to the 'Station House Café' to wait for the arrival of Mrs Kowalski.

Something wasn't right, you could feel it in the air, but what it was Ben just didn't know. 

The Café was busy with most of the tables full of mostly families waiting for the bus to arrive to take them to the zoo. 

When it happened it happened very quickly. Three men burst into the café holding guns telling everyone to get on the floor.

People were crying and the kids were screaming and of course Ben the Mountie stood, “Please gentlemen, you don't want to do this.”

All three turned their guns on the Mountie shouting for him to get down.

Ray watched from under the table frightened knowing that something was very bad was going to happen if he didn't help, but he was still three and he needed to be a grown-up.

Shaking his head he sent a wish up, 'Please help' and using all his strength he leapt up knocking over two of the three men and distracting the third allowing Ben to disarm him. 

With all three tied up the place erupted in applause. 

Looking around with a huge smile on his face Ray spotted his Mum who had just come in the door, “Hi Mum, good to see you.”

She looked at her son with motherly eyes, “Stanley, is that you?”

Going over to her and hugging her tightly, Ray replied, “Ya Mum, I’m back, I’m really back”

Turning Ray looked at his best friend and partner, “Good work Benton buddy.”

Fraser was grinning like a loon, “Great to have you back Ray.”

Turning his attention back to the gunmen he started, “Right bozos, you have the right to remain slight and I hope you do as I have one hell of a headache, you have the right to an attorney which I don't know why.....”

Mrs Kowalski and Ben shared a look and smile, 'Yup he was back, boy was he back.'

 

The End


End file.
